


6. Forehead Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Danny has a nightmare and doesn't want to wake Steve up, but the commander can just sense - even in his sleep - that something's wrong, so he wakes up and comforts his panicked boyfriend.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 6]





	6. Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more McDanno! Honestly, I've been in such a /BIG/ McDanno mood recently '^^
> 
> The main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I used two extra prompts that can be found [here](http://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/137667011243/prompt-23). Also, I found [this website](https://alexoloughlinintensestudy.wordpress.com/about-alex/qs-as/) for the description of Alex's (Steve's) eyes - it's the 14th question.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

_“Steve?! Steve, where are you?!”_

_Everything was dark, no sound could be heard except from his ragged breathing._

_“STEVE?! Goddamnit, Steve! Where are you?!”_

_He ran and ran, though nothing changed. He was alone. Steve disappeared. Breathing was becoming harder and harder._

_He couldn’t hold back. It was too much. Too much. Too much._

_It was the end._

 

**~x~**

 

 

A certain blond detective woke up with a gasp, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around in panic, hand clutching his chest. Nightmares were a recurring thing in the life of the Detective Sergeant Daniel D. Williams, though that didn’t mean those nightmares didn’t terrify him.

 

He sighed and looked at the man sleeping next to him – _Steve was okay._

 

Danny murmured a curse under his breath and laid down on the bed, curling his body closer to Steve and holding the man tightly against himself – _Steve was okay, he was alive._ Danny took several deep breaths, however that didn’t stop the tears streaming down his face. He felt Steve stir and the commander turned around in the detective’s hold.

 

“Danno?” he asked, voice slurred. “Why you cryin’? You ‘kay?”

 

“I'm... I’m fine, Steve.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Steve brought Danny closer, caressing the blond locks carefully. “Nightmare?” at Danny’s nod, understanding passed through those deep _hazelly blue_ eyes that looked fondly at him. “Wanna talk ‘bout it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay,” Steve just kept caressing his boyfriend’s hair, leaving soft, reassuring kisses on the other’s face. “It’s okay, Danno. You’re okay, I’m okay, Gracie and Charlie are okay. We are _all_ okay, Danno.”

 

“I know,” Danny breathed. “I know.”

 

Giving one last kiss on the blond man’s forehead, Steve brought Danny _impossibly_ _closer_ to himself, bodies turning into one, limbs tangled together, hearts beating in tune. “It’s okay, Danno. I love you. I’m here for you and I will _always_ be.”

 

“I know... I love you, too, Steve,” Danny cuddled deeper into Steve’s chest, the man’s heartbeat calming his wild mind. His eyelids felt heavy, so Danny closed his eyes, hearing the sweet nothings Steve whispered into his ear – the nightmare was long forgotten.

 

In his boyfriend’s loving embrace, Danny _finally_ felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Thank you /so much/ for reading!
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos <3)


End file.
